What happens when you try to kill a demon
by septsunny
Summary: Ciel is bored. Sebastian is bored. Why not travel worlds? They landed and made everyone jump.
1. Chapter 1: Travel Worlds

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really be posting it up as a FanFic? Also, I would have both series manga come out once a week, not a month...

Ch 1:

**Britain**

"Haaaaa" sighed the immortal young master. "Nothing to do at all seeing that my work pace get much faster after turning into a demon for a hundred or more years."

"Sorry to say this Young Master, but there will not be any more paperwork for a few months, seeing that you finished them all and no company could match up to yours." said the butler with a not-so-sorry-smile.

"Sebastian"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Entertain me. Anything is fine, so do it quickly. I order you."

"Oh, yes. I think I forgot what demons do if they are bored."

Ciel's ears perked up.

"And what is it?"

"Dimension traveling, my lord."

"You are saying to me to believe that?"

"Why not? You are a demon now. didn't you see all the strange things that happened to you?"

"Haaa. Fine... Bring me to an interesting world.

"Yes, My Lord.

(Swoosh)

BAM!

When Ciel and Sebastian fell, they created a huge crater.

"So where is this place?"

"Actually, I'm not sure either. This is my first time in this world."

'Well, I see a very tall wall right there."

"Yes, Young Master. I see it too."

"Let's go than."

**(At the same time, just few minutes before)**

**Top of the walls:**

"Hey Armin! Hey Mikasa!

"Eren!" Two young soldiers ran over to the boy.

"Long time no see!"

"Yeah!"

"Eren, they didn't do anything to you, right?"

"N-No. they didn't."

I'm going to someday put that shorty in his place."

"Y-You don't mean Corporal Levi, right?"

And Corporal Levi was walking close to the soldiers, without them noticing.

BOOM!

Everyone slowly turned around to the outer walls.

"I-It's not the Colossal Titan again... right?"

Eren quickly snatched up his telescope to look out.

Thankfully, it wasn't a Colossal Titan, but, A MAN AND A CHILD!

**(With Sebastian and Ciel)**

The two demons walked up to the gate, but apparently, it was closed by a boulder.

"That's too bad. Should I break it?"

"No, if they closed the gate up this way, they must be a reason why. Let's just walk up."

"Yes, Young Master."

**(Up the walls)**

"T-There! There are two people down there."

"Where, you brat?"

"Corporal Levi!"

"Um. Right there!"

Corpral Levi snatched away the telescope .

"What! You brats! get cannons ready! They could be a treat to humanity, even though they may be like Eren!"

**(Down at the bottom of the walls)**

"Young Master, it looks like the people up there are planning to kill us."

"Then carry me up"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian carried Ciel in a bridal way and ran up the walls.

"D-Demon!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Sebastian as he jump up, showing his face to everyone at the top of the walls.

"Ahhhh!"


	2. Chapter 2: Twin Swords

**Disclaimer: I would never make Eren so supid that he doesn't realise Mikasa's feelings.**

**Authors note: I don't really like these things so I'm not going to make you read it.**

Ch. 2

**"Ahhh!"**

Sebastian landed gracefully on the top of the walls and gracefully let down his master.

"So you are the humans that live here?"

"I think that caused too much trouble here, young Master."

"It's okay. They would've found out that you were a demon anyways."

"Ah, Yes."

Sebastian remembered the talk that he had with Ciel a while ago.

"Make sure that nobody finds out that I am a demon. Only you are one, okay?"

"Yes, My Lord."

**Back to present times**

The Garrison and the Recon Corps weren't prepared, but prepared enough to make sure that they could withstand another titan attack.

"Who are you, you brat?"

A tick appeared on 'the brat's' head.

"A brat you said..."

But he caught himself. If he was going to show his powers here, he would make a mockery of himself by Sebastian.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of England, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"And is he a Titan?"

"Well, I am just one _hell_ of a butler, but I am not with you call a titan."

"And don't group me with him. I'm human."

"Oh really? I guess We really need to find out if you aren't a titan." said the Corpral being back into his position with his swords.

"Yes. What should I demonstrate? Fire eating? No, that's too bland. Jumping down this wall? How about- "

Sebastian was cut off by a twin set of swords cutting his nape of his neck.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian fell down but rose up again.

He grabbed Levi's swords and broke them with just one hand, bending them.

"You say that these puny swords can kill me? Try again with a death synth." said the butler with a scary smile.

"W-Well seeming that you aren't a Titan, I will let you pass, but not as a civilian, but as a prisoner."

"No thanks." said the short boy.

Eren suddenly went to Ciel and grabbed his shoulder and said, "You may be a threat to humanity. You have to come with us!"

Ciel glared at the boy and took out his gun.

"You're ordering me around? Know your place."(Sorry, doesn't sound like Ciel at all.)  
"Sebastian!"

Sebastian grabbed Eren by his collar.

"I advise you to not touch my Young Master, but seeing that you did, you won't get away with it."

"Do it quickly."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian took out his butler knives and began throwing them. They mostly missed, seeing as though the butler was playing with Eren, but no one could interfere, for out of fear and because they were too shocked.

Sebastian then saw that Eren's cuts were quickly recovering and smiled. He grabbed Eren by the collar and put a knife in his hand.

Suddenly, a big urge swarmed up in Mikasa's head.

"Takakau!(Fight!) I you don't fight, you will never win!'

Yes, those were exactly Eren's words.

Mikasa grabbed both of her swords, making a small blast in the air, she plunged her swords in Ciel.

"Wha-"

She had won, or so she thought.

"Y-Young Master!" Sebastian dropped Eren on the ground.

"Eren!"

The butler was startled. he didn't expect the girl to do that. He smirked. That's why humans are so fun.

The Recon Corps and the Garrison didn't see Sebastian smirking and was in battle position.

He need to put up an act, no?

"Y-Young Master!" Sebastian kneeled down at the so-called-dead body.

It was instant death, or it would've been.

"Sebastian,get off me and drop the fatherly act."

"Certainly, my Lord."

Everyone gasped. A boy who didn't even look above 14 survived a blow to the lungs, and by Mikasa!

"You aren't a demon too, right?"

"Right you are. I am one." He said with another scary smile that told everyone to be quiet.

"Ha!"

Ciel gave a scary look to the butler who just laughed.

"Well seeing that you gave me a surprise, you wouldn't mind giving yuo one right?" Ciel said to Mikasa.

"No! stop it!" yelled Eren. "She's my only family left!"

Ciel's expression darkened but turned back into the eerie smile.

"Well, I guess you are going to lose her now."

"No! Wait"

Ciel dropped Mikasa down the wall.

"Bye Bye!"

"AH! No! Mikasa!"

But it was already too late, not really though, because she had the maneuver gear.

She quickly hoisted herself and went back up the walls.

"Well that's too bad."

"Oye! You brat!"

Ciel gave a piercing look to the caller, but it was not Corporal Levi, but a guy named Oluo.

"Hah! Don't go ordering me around like a kid. I am a hundred years older than all of you."

And Ciel dropped down to the bottom of the walls.

"You know, he knew that that fall wasn't going to kill you."

Every head turned to the butler who was still at the top of the walls.

"He wouldn't mess with human live just because, even though he is a demon."

"What do you mean?" asked Corporal Levi.

"What I am saying is that he would not just try to kill you because he still feels human."

"You mean , he was human?"

"Yes. That's quite true."

"SEBASTIAN! STOP BLABBERING THERE AND COME DOWN!"

"Well that's my cue. Bye."

And he also jumped down.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friendship?

**Thanks for great reviews. RR&R**

* * *

Ciel was walking alongside the road.

Then, Sebastian went up to a woman and asked,

"Would you mind telling me where this place is? We are awfully curious."

But instead of replying, she yelped and ran away.

"Haha. See Sebastian. There _are_ girls that run away from you. Maybe because of your shirt."

Sebastian stared down.

There was actually blood on his clean—well not so clean anymore— shirt.

"Well maybe _you _freaked her out,Young Master."

Now Ciel stared down at his shirt. It certainly was bloodier than Sebastian, since he got stabbed into his stomach and not _someone_ who just got cut by the nape of his neck.

"I guess we need to get new clothes now, since those soldiers cut up a perfectly good shirt."

But Sebastian was already at work. He pulled out a suitcase from thin air.(where in the world did he get that?!)

He intruded into a house and started dressing Ciel.

Maybe it was just a _very, very big _coincidence that it was the house that most of the scouting legion stayed at, including Mikasa, Eren, and Armin.

Also, maybe it was a _huge _coincidence that it was right then when those three came inside the house.

Right when they came in, they saw Ciel's burn.

He immediately covered it, but it was too late,because they already saw it.

"Y-you have a brand marked on you?"

"Well, seeing that you already saw this burn, I can't let you off so easily, can I?"

"Young Master. If we kill them, it will bring a new set of troubles."

"Fine."

Ciel closed onto the three in less than a second and glared at them.

"If you say this to anyone, don't think that you guys will be left alone easily, let alone them."

This shocked the three but they nodded their heads.

Ciel finished dressing easily afterwards, wearing a similar style to the clothes before.

"Say, where do you guys come from?"

It was Armin that was talking.

"We are from Britain, to exactly pinpoint it, a different world actually."

"How did you cross it?"

"I don't know. Ask this crazy butler."

All heads turned to Sebastian.

"Its really complicated. But it doesn't mean that only demons could cross through it. Humans could too."

"You mean we can see the outside world?!"

Nobody had to guess who this was, which was Eren.

"Of course. Can't you see it from every world?"

"Well, this world is like a fake. You can't see anything outside of the walls up there."

Eren pointed his finger outside.

"How so?"

Time went by as the three told Ciel and Sebastian about this world and how people were treating Eren as a monster because of his powers and that all the citizens and people living at the inside of the walls were just like pigs and only complained and only criticized the Survey Corps and such.

"I see. We just have to get the people out of here, right? We'll accompany you guys at the next expedition. How about that?"

In everyone's surprise, it was Ciel who said that.

"Are you sure Young Master? They might be angry at you for earlier."

"It's fine, Sebastian, why not? An adventure was what we were seeking anyways."

Sebastian smirked. He knew that Ciel was right.

"Well then everyone, let's get going."

* * *

**Well, I am going to incorporate the manga and the anime...**

**Also going to change genres sometimes depending on the chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4: Expedition

**Disclaimer: Seriously, disclaimers are really weird because if you post it on FanFiction, it is automatically not yours. **

* * *

Ch. 4

Expedition

* * *

Everyone was raising their swords.

Um, they aren't that bad...

No Eren! They are a threat to humanity and what they did a while ago proves that!

Well, they said that they would join our next expedition.

WHAT!

Hehe. Yeah.

Well, they certainly help us quite a bit.

It was commander Irvin.

Well, of course. If I want to do a good job, I do quite well, seeing that I am one hell of a butler.

Haaa, could you just go one day without saying that? It is a real pain to go through that every, single, day, for, 100 YEARS!

Why not?! That is my Sebas-chan's catchphrase!

The voice came from the sky.

The two foreigners looked at each other and face palmed.

Why. Is. He. Here.

That, sir, I do not know.

Then something crashed down.

DEATH!

And the hand sign.

Sebas-chan!

A kick landed on the person's face.

Wha- no, WHO IS THAT!

How could you do something so terrible to a maiden's face.

One thing, you're not a girl, and the other, you are a stalker.

Well, I wasn't trying to stalk you.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

Okay! I was, okay?! But I was assigned on a job here anyways, so I was like, YES! Time with Sebas-chan! But there is this brat here again.

Ciel glared at him.

Fine, _Earl._ Better now?

No, since you are here.

Well, I came for my job, okay?

And for Sebastian.

Haaa. Yes, for Sebas-chan too.

So, what is your work here?

Oh! I have quite a few people in my book tomorrow. The other shinigamis weren't sure if they needed more, so I was sent.

Oh. Okay. Wait. NOOO!

Well, you're stuck with it.

Umm, sorry to interupt you, but we were trying to get people to trust you, but why did another person come down from the sky?

Well, if you want me to introduce him, he is a Death God from where we are from.

DEATH!

Okay?

Well, I guess all three of you could come.

Yes! With my Sebas-chan!

NOOOO!(Overreacting here)

Grell jumped high into the air and accidently dropped his death book.

Ciel went to pick it up and cringed when he saw the page it was at, but nobody really saw it exept Sebastian, Grell, Irvin, and Levi.

Well, tell me your plans.

_it would be okay to tell him because there is no chance that he would betray us since he doesn't know anyone, right? _Irvin asked to himself.

So, come to the stragity room. We'll talk there.

* * *

**Sorry for late update**


End file.
